


【佳霏】Fox Horn

by anotherday179



Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179
Summary: *孟佳×狐狸霏*写于节目第七期宣图公布后、正式播出前*官图里霏这个装扮真的是长出狐狸尾巴都不过分的程度…(捂脸)于是提笔开搞了！*未来会有同设定霏攻后续(大尾巴攻就是坠吊的!)
Relationships: Meng Jia/Wang Fei Fei | Fei, 佳霏, 王霏霏/孟佳, 페이/지아
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【佳霏】Fox Horn

**Author's Note:**

> *孟佳×狐狸霏  
> *写于节目第七期宣图公布后、正式播出前  
> *官图里霏这个装扮真的是长出狐狸尾巴都不过分的程度…(捂脸)于是提笔开搞了！  
> *未来会有同设定霏攻后续(大尾巴攻就是坠吊的!)

偏摆随着动作的定格缓缓落下，裹在碎星点缀过的紫蓝色飘纱里，钻出了一条毛绒的大尾巴。

孟佳再熟悉不过。私下她无数次捉它在手里，从根部顺到尾巴尖，王霏霏心情好的时候松软的狐尾还会在她手心里轻拍两下，才带着一点羞赧从虎口抽走。

她常常枕着丰腆的绒毛玩手机，有时还转过脸埋进毛发里去。王霏霏便不得不再度提醒她：“佳，你压到我尾巴了。”

但被那样的角度枕压并不疼。哪怕是孟佳在上方俯低凝视她的场合——以至于被犬齿轻轻刮过喉咙，孟佳甚至能感受到她吞咽的动作，王霏霏所说的“你压到我的尾巴”也只是一种逃避的说辞。

她需要一点时间将尾巴从身下拨出来……或者更需要一点时间喘息。孟佳并不点破她的口是心非，只了然又玩味地望着她的眼睛，埋首将吻印在渗出薄汗的胸口。她握住王霏霏支撑身体的手臂，细细体悟对方的肌肉在自己掌心下被动的紧绷。

可此时是在舞台上。尾巴毫无征兆地露出来了，王霏霏知道吗？

也许是即将转场的缘故，灯光骤然暗下来，只有离场的阶梯还有光照——同时也有镜头。孟佳在休息室的屏幕上没有看见王霏霏，即便是预料之中也让她警觉起来。

她回忆着场馆地图，直到第二条离场路线在脑海中隐隐亮起。没有犹豫，孟佳离座快步赶往了那个方向。

穿行在后台没有光的走道里，孟佳有些微妙地觉得无望，但最终坚持走下去，在偏僻的卫生间里发现了有些无措的恋人。王霏霏在洗手台边的角落里紧缩成小小一团。

孟佳蹲下身去拥住她。她眼帘上还挂着水珠，脸上一片湿润，孟佳将自己的脸颊挨上去，水液是凉的，体温却好烫。

“我洗了脸，”她听见王霏霏贴在耳廓的喘息，“……但是没有用。”

王霏霏的刺绣西装已经褪挂到腰上，露出肩颈黑色吊带遮盖不住的泛着情热的大片肌肤。嘴唇贴上去时沾了汗水的锁骨在孟佳唇下滑走，像一条游动的鱼。

王霏霏分明没有再说一个字，孟佳却感到耳朵快要被热息烘得酥麻，像浸染上甜蜜的果浆。

一边膝盖用力抵在冰凉坚硬的地板上作支撑都不觉疼，孟佳从西装折叠的硬质布料下探进去捞起了王霏霏的腰将人靠在洗手台沿，肘弯轻而易举揽住的腰身此时显得分外单薄羸弱。过分亲密的触碰让王霏霏低头时的吐息变得稠浊，扑在她颈后像一团潮湿又浓重的沼雾。

她总能毫不费力地抱起她来，过去十三年的每一天都是。

当指尖隔着紧身衣物碰到因为被吻到敏感的耳后而起伏绷紧的小腹，狐尾忽然圈住了孟佳另一只汗淋淋的手腕。大片柔软的绒毛蹭在小臂上，引领着指尖向短裤与大腿之间的缝隙深去。是平常游刃有余的姐姐变得破碎又稚气的祈求。

“想要你。”王霏霏拥住她，抬手碰到孟佳早就散开放下的发尾，指触轻柔地顺着脊骨一节一节地摸下去。尽管像在作某种沉静的安抚，灼热的意欲却从隐隐颤抖的声音中透出来。她闭上眼，深深呼吸后呢喃般重复了一遍：“我想要你，佳。”

抱我吧。她说。来抱我。

孟佳神思滞了滞，一阵短促的麻痹感从尾骨一路攀上了头顶。

手掌几乎是不由自主地勾开裤腰滑了进去，腿侧在她指腹抹过时甚至还在打颤。她亲吻姐姐的脸颊、解开后晶晶滴着汗珠的碎发，指尖隔着薄料揉过潮湿的里芯时孟佳贴在王霏霏的鬓角，听见她被诱出的第一声短促的哭吟，抽气声未尽便迎来下一段粘连的喉音，像一勺蜜糖浇在孟佳肩头。

是因为快意吗？尾巴将她缠得更紧了。孟佳恍惚间想，托在姐姐身后的手掌坏心眼地捉住了尾根。

——！

王霏霏脚下一软，险些没有站稳。

“尾巴……炸毛了。”孟佳故作正经地指出，却更过分地拢了一把绒毛，在挑弄时让它们穿过了指间。

身体好像飘了起来，王霏霏混乱地想。是失重感吗？如果不抓着孟佳的肩膀就会随时倒下去。她脸颊上透出红晕，火线一般烧到耳边也没有止住。

然而羞恼不济事，尾巴被捏住根部按揉身体就会立刻发起颤来，瞳仁里连最后一丝理性都被过于强烈的刺激震得涣散，失去气力又无比包容地任恋人胡作非为。

无论是身前还是身后，被抚到敏感处时脊骨上像窜过一道电流，低叹中的咽音变得像融化的奶油。尽管无意识地踮起脚试图缓解这样微妙的感受，却无法阻止声音拔高和软化。

“……我不行了、呜。”

求饶已经染上点哭腔，她将脑袋倚在孟佳颈边。狐狸绒软的尾巴无力地颤巍巍垂在脚边，因为主人的发抖而蹭到了对方足踝，尾巴尖晃动着回勾住上面一截小腿。

孟佳终于放过她了，将她压在洗手台上深吻时王霏霏下意识攥起了她的衣服后摆。孟佳吻她，一直到她希求换气的请求也发不出才松开。手指穿过她汗潮的发丝，狗狗一样讨好地蹭了蹭下颌，在她的左胸口缀了一朵梅花。

王霏霏累极了，尾巴只能扫扫地板却抬不起来。但她仍然读懂了孟佳的意思，忍不住笑着在年下的鼻尖上亲了亲。

“过分哦。”她嗔怪说，却丝毫听不出责备的语气。


End file.
